


The Secret Intentions of Harvey Specter

by marveyllous



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, M/M, Season 5 Episode 3, Season/Series 05, jealous!Harvey, pining!Harvey, season 5 episode 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveyllous/pseuds/marveyllous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harvey Specter's intentions in life were generally very clear, ambitious yet practical, and always completely, logically sound.<br/>Sometimes, though very rarely, Harvey's intentions weren't so clear and logical after all."</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>An episode-related fic for Season 5 that reveals the hidden intentions behind Harvey's actions toward Mike.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Mike and Rachel get engaged, and Harvey pines jealously after Mike. He has plans to win Mike back, which are all part of his secret intentions and actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> My second-only fanfic ever! Constructive criticism and any feedback/comments are always appreciated, but please be gentle, I don't have much experience writing fanfic.
> 
> I don't own Suits or any of these characters! Man do I wish I did though. I mean, imagine owning Harvey Specter. Whew.
> 
> Also, there are slight spoilers for Season 5.

Harvey Specter's intentions in life were generally very clear, ambitious yet practical, and always completely, logically sound. Every word he said, every move he made, everything, down to the thread count of his shirt for the day, was planned out and decided deliberately and meticulously. When he had the intentions to accomplish something, he set a goal for himself, worked his ass off to achieve it, relished the moment of getting what he wanted, and then promptly moved on to his next, more ambitious goal. He had followed this structure in his life from a young age, from getting into a top college, to Harvard Law School, to becoming an Associate at Pearson Hardman. From there, he continued to set higher, even more aggressive goals for himself, working himself up the ladder to finally get his name on the door. People generally could gauge what his intentions were very easily, and he was proud of that fact. People knew he always intended to win, always intended to fight for the best possible deal and then some for his clients, and always intended to rise to the top of the food chain at Pearson Specter Litt. Harvey intended to be the best damn lawyer the city had ever seen and ever would see, and he enjoyed -- savoured, in fact -- making sure that everyone knew just that. And while Harvey's intentions were usually perfectly clear, practical and logical, there were some instances in his life in which his intentions had confounded even himself.

~1~

"Wow, somebody took their confidence booster shot this morning," Harvey teased, with a slight edge to his tone. He loved his witty banter with Mike, but Donna had just left him and he wasn't really feeling it this morning.

"Actually, I took it last night, and by took it I mean I asked Rachel to marry me," Mike blurted, looking quite pleased with himself.

Harvey froze. He'd known their relationship was going well, and they'd been dating for a while now, but -- marriage? Really? He slowly looked up at Mike, trying to cover up the disgusted look on his face with one of disbelief, but he wasn't sure it worked out so well. He couldn't really hear what Mike said after that, his heart was pounding loud in his ears, his vision blurry and train of thought lost.

Harvey quickly recovered, and realized Mike was asking him to congratulate him on their engagement. He balked -- he would most certainly not congratulate Mike on getting engaged to anyone other than himself, and to  _Rachel_ , of  _all_  people. So he took the easy route out -- he brought up work and what he needed Mike to do about Kevin Slattery. He figured talking about work would both give him an excuse not to have to say congratulations, and get Mike distracted for long enough to forget about it.

His plan backfired. Mike immediately looked hurt and a little angry with him for bringing up work instead of congratulating him on his new engagement. Harvey hid his bone-deep pain, anger and jealousy and acted angry to get Mike out of his office as quickly as possible. He needed some time to himself, to think, and if Harvey were completely honest with himself, which he rarely was, he needed time to formulate a plan.

Harvey spent the rest of his day, well, mainly dealing with Slattery's case, but in the back of his mind, a plan had been slowly brewing all day long. He needed to give Mike an engagement gift, both to make up for his actions that had clearly hurt Mike earlier that morning, and also to show Mike how much he mattered to Harvey. He needed a gift that would be appropriate as an engagement gift, but also meaningful -- something that would be between him and Mike only, something personal. When he got into Ray's car, telling himself he was going out to deal with Slattery's case, he actually found himself telling Ray to drive to the Barclays Center. He purchased two front-row seats to the next Nets game, not really thinking about why.

"Nets game." Harvey smiled at Mike from his office door as he announced it.

"Are you kidding?"

"Front row." Harvey smiled shyly, though if anyone were ever to call it that, he'd ruin their life in less than half a day.

"Holy shit! Is Jay Z gonna be there?" Mike jumped out of his chair, almost running to Harvey's side. Harvey smiled to himself. Hearing Mike say that, with such clear awe and affection and a little incredulity in his voice, had made the fortune he'd spent on those tickets all worth it. 

Perhaps Harvey didn't realize it now even himself, but he'd chosen this gift for Mike more as a gift to himself -- time to re-connect with Mike after their fallout earlier, and time to cherish his company before it was inevitably snatched away from him. And, if Harvey secretly told himself the game gave him the next few hours to try and impress Mike with his wits and movie quotes and great company, and win him back from Rachel, well, nobody needed to know that.

Sometimes, though very rarely, Harvey's intentions weren't so clear and logical after all.


	2. No Refills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode tag to 05x03 - No Refills.  
> Harvey's secret intentions behind all the dialogue.  
> This chapter is mainly canon-based, but starting next chapter it'll begin to divert from canon.  
> Warning for spoilers, spoilers, spoilers!

~2~

Harvey was really starting to have a goddamn shitty day when Jack Soloff refused his offer of peace, and he was going to show the man up like hell and make him pay for humiliating him in front of all the partners, for ripping away his hard-earned, well-deserved salary, and most of all, for making his already shitty day even shittier.

"Whatever you're doing, put it back." When Mike walked by him, Harvey simply couldn't keep the pent-up anger and frustration from his voice. "I need you," Harvey let slip before he could think better of it. He absolutely refused to think about the deeper meaning behind those three words.

"I can't," Mike said, not sounding too apologetic about it.

That was the final straw for Harvey. Mike was  _his_  associate, his friend, his... more than friend -- well, in his imagination, or as he liked to call it, his projections for the future, anyway. And Mike was supposed to do everything with Harvey. They were a  _team_. A hell of a good one, at that. They complemented each other, Harvey worked better with Mike by his side, and now Mike was saying he couldn't -- translation, didn't want to -- work with Harvey? He tried really hard to control his voice.

"What do you mean, you can't? We're about to go to war." Harvey really simply couldn't deal with this right now. Jack Soloff was threatening to cut a large chunk of his salary and he needed all his efforts and brainpower to be dedicated toward the war, not toward worrying about whether Mike still wanted to work with him or not. Couldn't Mike  _see_? Harvey just needed his assurance and support right now, that they would work to destroy Soloff together.

"I mean, I'm about to go to war myself." At least the kid sounded slightly more regretful this time.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mike, going to war? Without Harvey? Going to war with whom?

"I'm taking a case against Kelton Insurance. I gotta go meet the client right now." Mike apologized.

"Who the hell authorized that?" Since when did Mike take cases without Harvey knowing about them?

"Jessica."

"You went to  _Jessica_  instead of me?" Harvey couldn't control his voice anymore.

Mike eyed Harvey's clearly put-off demeanour and took pity on him. He softened his tone, "I didn't go to anyone, alright? She came to me after I took it."

"Well, I'm telling you, you're gonna have to postpone it." Since when had Harvey ever have to convince Mike this much to work with him?

"Harvey, this case is important," Mike insisted.

And Harvey blew. How could Mike possibly think any case, let alone a  _pro bono_  case of all things, could be more important than a personal attack against Harvey? "I'll tell you what's important. I got a partner at this firm coming at me."

"Well, I didn't know that when I committed to this." Mike didn't sound too concerned for Harvey, though he looked at least more apologetic than he did a few minutes ago.

Just at that moment, Robert Zane showed up. "What the hell? I thought we were meeting in the lobby."

"You gotta be kidding me," Harvey seriously couldn't stand this. "Your case is with  _him_?" First Mike gets engaged to Rachel, and now he's working with her father? Was he leaving Harvey permanently and taking up residence with the Zanes, both personally and professionally now?

He really didn't have it in him to fight anymore. If Mike wanted to leave him, wanted to take a case with Robert Zane, so be it. "You wanna go? Go."

~~~~~

Harvey had been feeling uneasy all day. Well, uneasy didn't really cut it. He felt more like he had just swallowed a lethal dosage of poison that was oh-so-slowly crawling its way down his throat, into his stomach, and leaving a scratching, horribly painful burning feeling in its wake. Mike had gotten engaged -- Harvey compulsively shivered at the thought, he could never think the words "Mike" and "engaged" without shuddering -- to Rachel, and now he was working with her father? Who did this man think he was? Mike was  _Harvey's_ associate. Well, technically not anymore, but in Harvey's mind, no matter how high up Mike climbed, he would always be Harvey's associate. Harvey's somewhat attractive, skinny, sarcastic little witty associate in his cheap suits and skinny ties.  _His_. And if Harvey was one thing, it was certainly possessive. He was certainly not going to let Mike go without a fight. And suddenly, all the fight went out of him as Jessica hit hard right where it hurt most.

"I'm talking about you have a problem, and it doesn't have anything to do with me. And you just expose it by bringing up some paranoid bullshit about Mike Ross going with Robert Zane. Because this all started when Donna left you, and now you're afraid that Mike's going to do the same thing." Hearing someone say it loud somehow made his fear infinitely worse. And just like that, Harvey felt his pulse quicken uncontrollably and his vision deserted him. Oh no, not again.

He left Jessica's office, not really seeing anyone or anything, and made a beeline for the water in his office. But the kid himself, who was causing all these... feelings... in Harvey, interrupted him.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Mike said, all friendly and cheerful as if nothing was wrong between them.

"Not now." Harvey really couldn't deal with this, Mike's voice, taunting him right now.

And suddenly, Harvey wasn't really aware of what was happening around him, he vaguely registered Mike trying to call 911, and then Mike defending him in front of Soloff on his behalf, and the panic subsided.

"Are you alright?" Mike's entire complexion screamed concern, and his voice was laced with true apprehension for Harvey. It made his insides clench slightly.

"No." He walked over to his couch and sat down.

"Is it true what you just said about his clients?" 

And suddenly, Harvey covertly intended to see for himself whether Mike was still his or not. "No, which is why I need you to do anything you have to do to convince him this is happening." If Mike refused even this, then Harvey knew there was no chance of salvaging their work relationship, let alone their personal one.

"I'll get it done." Mike looked up at Harvey, letting him see the sincerity in his eyes. That was all the apology Harvey needed for earlier. They were okay, they would be okay. And Mike's long, slim fingers resting on Harvey's back soothed him to an extent he refused to admit.

~~~~~

When Mike walked by his office at the end of the day, to check on Harvey and report on his success on Jack Soloff's case, he instantly felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders. Harvey had been planning to ask Mike to dinner for several hours now, intending to apologize for his yelling earlier that day and repair any patches in their relationship. He also intended to show Mike what a funny, charming person he could be, to convince him to stay with Harvey and not go work for Robert Zane.

He tried his best to sound casual, like he hadn't been thinking about this all afternoon. "Want to get a bite or something?"

"Sure. I gotta warn you, my stomach's still full from my lunch with Robert Zane," Mike teased.

And suddenly, Harvey's insides were on fire yet again. Robert Zane had beaten him to wining and dining Mike? "Oh, we're lunching now, are we?" Harvey asked, trying to surreptitiously gauge whether it was a one-time thing or whether this meant Zane was trying to win Mike over. 

"Why, are you jealous?" Mike gave Harvey a curious sidelong glance. Little did he know just how much he had hit home.

"No, I just thought you guys were working a case, not picnicking in a park." Harvey hoped he sounded playful and not jealous.

And suddenly, he knew exactly what he had to do. He would bring Mike to his condo for a movie, since he wasn't hungry yet, and then bring him to the finest restaurant Mike's faux-leather wallet couldn't afford. He was going to take Mike to a restaurant much better than whatever fancy restaurant Robert Zane had taken him to. He would win Mike back if it took him all evening and beat that perpetually smug-looking Zane. And these were, for the second time this week, Harvey's secret intentions to win Mike back.


End file.
